


Thanksgiving Comfort

by dancingdragon3



Series: Loving a Horde and Other Life Lessons [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: Takes place near the end of  5x07 “Oh Come, All Ye Thankful.” Cisco drives Sherloque home after dinner with the team. Sherloque takes the opportunity to change their relationship status. Cisco...well, he's just one big mess.Can be read as a stand alone one-shot.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Harrison "Sherloque" Wells
Series: Loving a Horde and Other Life Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Thanksgiving Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably wasn’t what you were expecting next in this series, but I wanted to get this little interlude out of the way so it didn’t intrude on the flow of the present relationships. Think of it as a prequel. I should have the first chapter of the next story, with Cisco, Harry, and Nash, up in a few days.
> 
> Many thanks to those who have left me comments and encouragement! It helps keep me motivated.

Cisco volunteered to drive Sherloque back to the lab after Thanksgiving at Barry and Iris’ loft. It had been three weeks since the detective copped to Cisco’s nightly, drunken sob fests. Not exactly the best start. However, after the usual lie revelation and weak apology, Cisco started to warm up to this latest Wells. Like always. 

He pulled the van right up to the front door of the lab, stopping in the patch of security light. “End of the line, pal.” He winced at how dismissive he sounded. But, his buzz had faded with the gross amount of food they ate, and right now, all he wanted was to get home where he had a bottle of rum to curl up with. 

Sherloque touched his hat. “Well, thank you for the ride, mon ami, and for your company on this important holiday.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Cisco smiled at him. “I’m glad we went. It was good.” And it was good. Not like...not utterly awful. Sherloque had tucked under his arm surprisingly well tonight.

“And you and me, we did some bonding today, no? With the drinking and the friendship.”

Sherloque’s open warmth was infectious. “Yeah. It was about time we got our Wells-Ramon on.” Cisco lightly punched his arm. “We should hang out some more.”

“This uh, Wells-Ramon? This is what?” 

“Oh, I uh...” He stared at the steering wheel, willing his voice to remain steady. “I just always seem to get close to whichever Wells is working with us. Well, other than Herr Wolfgang.” 

“Yes...he did not even mention you,” Sherloque said, sounding mystified. 

Cisco snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“But this closeness...” Sherloque leaned over, expression doing something it should absolutely not be doing. “Perhaps, you would like to come inside? Where we can continue to get close.” He smiled softly, giving Cisco a slow once over. 

Cisco’s eyes went wide. He eased back until the door stopped him. “Um, that is not what I was talkin’ about, Holmes.” 

Sherloque’s eyelids drooped to half mast. “Well, I cannot expect all my counterparts to have the same eye for beauty and sensuality that I have been blessed with.”

 _What the what now?_ And, were those the bedroom eyes H.R. was always writing about?

“Yet it is obvious to me that you would be un amant passionné. A remarkably passionate and attentive lover.” He put his hand over his heart. “I would be honored to have your attention on myself.”

Cisco was completely speechless. This guy was seriously coming on to him. That was not a thing that happened. But, of all the Wellses to make a play, did it have to be this one? The one with seven marriages under his belt? Though, actually, that might explain a lot. 

“Or, perhaps you would like to come in for one last drink? We see what happens, yes?” Sherloque looked completely relaxed and patient. “No pressure of course. I am always a gentleman.” 

“It’s not my virtue I’m worried about,” Cisco said faintly. 

“Aw, it is me then? My face.” He straightened and waved at himself. “My body? You do not find me attractive? You do not...” His voice dropped an octave, expression going all Pepe le Pew, again. “...take your pleasure with men?” 

Cisco’s brain began buffering at the phrase ‘take your pleasure with men.’ He swallowed and pressed his lips together. When had it gotten so hot in here? And where the hell was all the oxygen because he could barely breathe. 

Filled with dirty, rotten promise, Sherloque’s gaze burned all over Cisco once more. He had no idea what Sherloque saw on his face, but it must have been what he wanted, because his lips curled into something like anticipation. “Come on. One drink. With me. Allez.” He opened his door, and got out of the van without a backwards glance.

Cisco hesitated for only a minute before turning off the engine. The words ‘pleasure with men’ still echoed inside his head. His bandaged hand shook as he pulled the key from the ignition. He really could use a drink right now. 

Twenty minutes and two shots apiece later, they were on the couch in the lounge making out hot and heavy. Sherloque’s tongue tasted like coffee, whiskey, and apple pie. Cisco braced his forearm against the couch, and wrapped the other around Sherloque’s neck, trapping him in place so Cisco could lick deeper into his mouth. Make the kiss wild and messy in the way he always worried girls wouldn’t like. 

Sherloque’s groan rumbled through Cisco’s body all the way down until his dick throbbed from it. Nimble fingers followed, slipping the buttons on Cisco’s shirt free. He stroked over Cisco’s chest, pausing to tease a nipple, then up into his hair. Cisco gave him an encouraging sound. Sherloque dragged his short fingernails down the back of Cisco’s neck, making him shiver, and his hips start looking for something to rub against. He totally got why two of this guy’s exes would give him another shot, because damn, if he wasn’t good at this.

Cisco’s fingers weren’t as steady, but he managed to get Sherloque’s shirt unbuttoned, then leaned away to throw off his own. He knew his chest wasn’t much to look at, but Sherloque didn’t seem to mind the lack of definition. Instead, the older man licked his lips and eased out of his own shirt, holding Cisco’s eyes with a hungry stare. Cisco’s hands were back on him before he got out of the sleeves. 

His torso was long, lean, and surprisingly muscled. Cisco took his time running his hands over the broad shoulders. That long neck. It had been too many years without, and too few opportunities, anyway. Cisco combed through the salt and pepper hair sprinkled across his chest and down his stomach. He realized he’d never really been with a _man_ , at all. Not like this. And he had wanted it so badly. For so long. A warning flickered in the back of Cisco’s boozed up, lust filled brain, but he ignored it. He grabbed Sherloque’s jaw and kissed him with an edge of desperation. 

Then, they were laying down, with Sherloque a hard warmth half covering him. He tipped his head back so Sherloque could kiss and nibble down his neck. A sure hand cupped Cisco through his jeans, then popped open the button. His eyes rolled up. “Oh, yeah,” he whispered, holding onto Sherloque’s ass and moving against the erection burning into his thigh. The bandage on that hand felt loose, but any pain was only a distant twinge. “Afraid my hands aren’t gonna be much use, but I wanna use my mouth on you, anyway. I wanna suck you,” he gasped. The ‘please, please, get your mouth on me ASAP’, he left unspoken. 

Body going taut for moment, Sherloque groaned something in French that sounded filthy. "As I said, passionate and attentive,” he breathed against Cisco's neck, grinding against his leg. The feel of his ass flexing under Cisco’s hand was hot as hell. Made him want more than a blowjob. Then Sherloque bit down on his shoulder, ratcheting him higher. He moaned, arching his back, and working himself into Sherloque’s firm, smooth grip.

“I knew making love with you would be un expérience formidable, Francisco Ramon.” 

At hearing his last name all husky and dramatic in a French accent, Cisco startled and opened his eyes to familiar, clear blue ones. The cold splash of wrongness punched him in the chest and took his breath away. 

“Oh, god.” One shove and Cisco spilled onto the floor, clipping the edge of the coffee table. “No!” He held up his hand, as Sherloque made to follow him. “No, I can’t do this.” He shut his eyes and fumbled to get his dick back into his jeans. 

“Cisco? Pardon. I did something wrong?” Sherloque sat up, panting and flushed, his expression a riot of desire, worry, and confusion. And under all that emotion was Harry’s face. Harry's beautiful blue eyes. Harry’s naked chest. Harry’s hard...

“Dios mio, que haciendo,” Cisco mumbled, crawling on the floor. He grabbed his shirt and stumbled to his feet. “I’m sorry. God, I am so sorry, Sherloque.” He wandered around the other side of the low table, trying to right his clothing, bandages all but falling off at this point. “It’s not you. Well, it is, but it’s not -“ He groaned and covered his face with his hands. _What is happening._ He swayed with tipsy vertigo. Was this rock bottom? He squeezed his eyes tight against the sudden burning. _Why can’t you be Harry?_

He might have said some of the last out loud. Or maybe not, because Sherloque’s voice turned thoughtful and detective-y. “It is me, but not me. Not me that you want to be with. You want one of the other Wells, is that it? The last one that was here, perhaps?” 

Cisco collapsed into a cushy chair, feeling sick. He peeked over his fingertips. Sherloque was putting his shirt back on. Damned if Cisco understood how he could look and sound so calm and non-judgy in the middle of all this. Cisco’s heart was still beating a mile a minute and his face felt a little raw from beard burn. If there was a rock nearby, he would have crawled under it. 

Sherloque scooted down the couch, settling in closer to Cisco's chair. “It is Harry you have been crying for all this time, oui?” 

Cisco's face screwed up at the gentle question. He sighed, body going slack with defeat. “Don’t tell anybody, okay? It’s easier this way.” 

“Easier for whom? Not for you, I think. No, I think keeping this pain to yourself, or maybe from yourself, is slowly killing you, my friend. Or, is that the alcohol?” 

“Hey, you invited me in here for another drink, pal.” 

Sherloque grinned. “This is true, but I was trying to relax you. That’s different.” 

“Yeah, relax me right into your pants.” 

Sherloque swept his hands out. “You would blame a man for trying? It was certainly worth it.” He gave Cisco another appreciative once over. 

Cisco chuckled. “Thank you. Of course, I don’t blame you. I’m so hot and tempting," he joked, trying to find his usual bravado.

“Bien sur. But, now that I know the truth, you can relieve this burden with me.” He poured himself another shot and sat back. “Well, go on. I am listening.” 

“What? Now?” 

“Why not? We are here, alone. No one is trying to destroy the city at the moment.” 

That was a really good point. “Yeah, but we were just getting it on. I can’t go from that to talking about somebody else.” 

“And why not? We are here to get closer. You do not need a lover. I see this now. You need a confidante.” He gestured to himself. “Sherloque Wells will be this for you.” 

Cisco squinted at him. “Are you still trying to get some?” 

“No. Well...no. I mean, unless you change your mind. But, no.” 

The stuttering response was less than convincing, but it made Cisco smile anyway. 

“So, go one, tell me what hurts you.” Sherloque knocked back his drink and moved to get another. 

Cisco settled back, staring at the ceiling. “There’s not much to tell. I miss Harry. I wish he hadn’t left. I wish he was here.” 

“You are in love with him.” 

Boom. 

Cisco eyed a path to the sink on the other side of the room, in case he needed to throw up. “Yeah, I think I am,” he whispered.

“And he does not feel the same way?” 

“I don’t know. I think...maybe, there was something there, but...” He bit his lip. “It’s complicated. He lives on another earth. Has a daughter there. He needs to be with her right now.” 

“Aw yes, another speedster, correct?" Sherloque crossed his legs and sipped his whiskey. "Why not invite them both here for this holiday? They were once a part of your team, no?”

“I thought about it. I almost did. I really, really wanted to.” He glanced at his empty glass on the coffee table, but didn’t feel like reaching to refill it. “The thing is, for years, Harry has been the super genius problem solver for us. And, now he can’t be. I didn’t want him to come here, see you, and think he’d been replaced.” 

“Who am I? I am not here to replace anyone.” Sherloque sounded very insulted. “I am only here to help.” 

“You don’t know Harry. He’s very prideful. And sensitive. Even before he -“ Guilt welled up all bitter and nasty. He stared at the floor, digging his fingertips into his legs until he could go on. “If he saw you here, helping us, in a way he can’t anymore... It would hurt him. Make him feel...” Cisco shook his head, holding back the stinging tears. “I couldn’t do that to him.” _I’ve already done enough._

“You are a good man. Much better than me, if I am honest.” 

Cisco lifted one shoulder halfheartedly. “I just want him to be happy. He’s in a rough place right now. He should be with his real family where he feels...secure, I guess.” 

Instead of a sympathetic response, Sherloque slammed his glass down on the table. Cisco glanced over. Sherloque’s face had gone blank. “Sherloque?” 

Still staring off to the side, Sherloque reached a hand towards Cisco. “Forgive me, my friend, but I think I know how to find the Cicada." Then he turned, eyes alight with urgency. "You, with the hack skills, you can access the security cameras at that little girl Grace’s hospital, yes?” 

Cisco immediately saw where he was going. “Dude. Of, course!” He threw up his hands. “That’s brilliant. Come on.” Cisco jumped up and started to run out of the room. He pivoted, caught Sherloque as he bounded into him, and redirected him around with a push. “Go, get your jacket and hat back on. Then find me some new bandages for my hands, and meet me in the cortex. If we’re going to call the team, we can’t look like we’ve been messing around.” 

Cisco eagerly dove back into the Cicada investigation. During the next down time, he did thank Sherloque for listening and basically being cool about everything. But, he was also relieved when Sherloque never pushed for more hanging out, having turned his focus onto Nora, apparently. And then, an actual love interest of his own. Because, of course that would happen. Again.

Cisco put that evening's insanity as far into the back of his mind as possible. Locked up tight in a drawer next to the one labeled ‘Dr. Wells’. However, he also stopped drinking himself to sleep every night. And, before he realized it, the pain (and shame) in his heart had faded to a dull ache that was easier to ignore. 

Until Harry started sending him holo-cubes. 

And then Crisis happened.


End file.
